


His own fault

by Hamilover



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Darrell's POV, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, No Angst, One Big Happy Family, Pure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilover/pseuds/Hamilover
Summary: Shannon laughed hysterically snorting as she did, lowering her arms she did as well as her guard, Raymond took this time to strike and launched the pillow at her, it exploded into nothing but feathers causing her to fall back and her laughing and rolling around her hands on her sides laughing so hard tears streamed down her face.She ended up wheezing while Raymond jumped up his hands jumping up and laughed victoriously "I WIN!!!!!!" he smiled and turned to his sister "You know what that means~" Shannon laughed and shook her head and tried to escape but Raymond was quicker! He jumped and hugged her kissing her forehead over and over again "Mwah!Mwah!Mwah! Suffer!" Shannon laughed then dramatically fake died with Raymond hugging her tightly and laughing.





	His own fault

**Author's Note:**

> here's some nice fluff for the fandom enjoy feedback is greatly appreciated :) <3

Shannon laughed hysterically snorting as she did, lowering her arms she did as well as her guard, Raymond took this time to strike and launched the pillow at her, it exploded into nothing but feathers causing her to fall back and her laughing and rolling around her hands on her sides laughing so hard tears streamed down her face.She ended up wheezing while Raymond jumped up his hands jumping up and laughed victoriously "I WIN!!!!!!" he smiled and turned to his sister "You know what that means~" Shannon laughed and shook her head and tried to escape but Raymond was quicker! He jumped and hugged her kissing her forehead over and over again "Mwah!Mwah!Mwah! Suffer!" Shannon laughed then dramatically fake died with Raymond hugging her tightly and laughing. That had been just last week.

 

Shannon was on the ground sobbing hysterically, Darrell apathetically comforted her patting her shoulder and stared at the empty husk that was used to be his little brother. " _It was his own fault._ " Darrell thought to himself glaring at the corpse, Raymond had been acting suspicious gathering supplies such as spare parts, tool boxes, and synthetic flesh and hair similar to his own and of course more. He had decided to keep a closer eye on him and saw that he was sneaking out with ~~Professor Venomous~~  Shadowy Figure's trademark cloak, he was able to tell it was Raymond from his snout, and he was carrying the stolen supplies.Though he lost sight quickly since Raymond was clever, fast, and good sneaking around.Darrell ended up putting a tracking device with a camera on the cloak, and stayed up and watched him carefully never taking his eye off the screen monitoring his every movement.Raymond had ended up at an abandoned warehouse, he did a quick look around most likely to see he wasn't followed then went inside.Darrell's eye widened in anger and shock when he saw what Raymond had been up to. ** _JUNIO_** ** _R, BOXMAN JUNIOR HE WAS REBUILDING BOXMAN JUNIOR._** Darrell was livid, he wanted to strangle that traitor!How dare he rebuild that  ** _disgusting monstrous thing! _**He took a deep breath, he glared at the screen, this was inevitable Raymond was emotional and irrational. Of course he would try and rebuild  ** _it ,_** he loved children and he was so excited to have something he could take care of.He was a weakling an emotional weakling,  ** _too emotional_** that was a problem that he needed to take care of.

 

 _"It was his own fault._ "It was easy enough to trick Raymond Darrell was well aware that it was a suicide mission, doomed to fail from the start no way to succeed he knew that Raymond didn't, he always was too trusting. The spirit wanted blood or in this case oil, this particular spirit didn't have a physical form it was just light but it was lethal, able to detect anythings weak point in an instance and demolish them quickly it was impossible to avoid if you were alone but if you brought a sacrifice you'd be able to escape. That was his plan, he still remembered the look of fear, betrayal, confusion, hurt flash across Raymond's face tears streaming down his face either from pain or deception he didn't know, his eyes widened."D-D-Dar-rell wh-why?" Darrell glared down at his brother who know had a gaping hole in his torso, wires sparking and dripping oil down , his core processor the thing that kept him alive, was missing well not so much missing as it was the spirit's now."I saw you rebuilding  ** _it._** "Darrell snarled looking down at him with hatred and contempt. "I-I-I'm soou-rry I-I n-nev-ver meant to-" his voice got lower as he shut down his eyes once crimson red fading to an empty soulless black the dark red oil dripping from his mouth his entire body going lifeless and limp. _He was sorry his last moment and he was sorry he apologized he-_ Darrell shook his head he wasn't going to dwell on that he needed to be quick he picked up the corpse of his brother and left the cavern. He carried him back to Boxmore and then prepared the fake tears, which came easier then he thought he then told his siblings "I-I-I have no idea what happened we were on the way to the villain's mart and I left him alone for a m-minute and I found h-him like." he couldn't finish he sobbed uncontrollably he just couldn't deal with it he stared at Raymond and told himself " _It's his own fault."_

 

Shannon screamed and sobbed when she saw Raymond, they had become closer ever since he got rid of Boxman, Raymond had rushed to comfort her and aided her. He was trying to distract himself from his own mourning by taking care of someone else he had been heartbroken when Junior was destroyed and of course Darrell getting rid of Boxman didn't help him so of course he decided to focus on everyone else's needs.Raymond had showered Shannon with gifts and baked goods afterward being at her beck and call whenever.She then wrapped her arms around Darrell hugging him and screaming and sobbing about how her baby was gone.Darrell didn't care  _"It was his own fault."_ he thought he'd care like when he got rid of his father he was glad, relieved he ignored the aching in his chest he ignored the urge to...turn back time before anything happened!Before he killed Raymond, before he got rid of his dad! Before! Before Junior! But it didn't matter at least now it didn't matter they would just have to adjust to the change Raymond was gone forever, dead they'd have to move forward and forget him and of course  _"It was his own fault."_

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahahahaha >:) this is based on something I posted a bit ago from the Boxbot's movie, with Raymond dead and Shannon mourning him and Darrell looking at him apathetically I simply written it into how I believe it would happen


End file.
